


When We Meet Again

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?





	1. Back To The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> It's a work in progress, but nothing too grand. This is my first story and I'm trying to make it a good one, so if you have any suggestions, don't hesistate; I wake up an I hope to get one or I hope that one more person actually reads it.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated. 

  
There was Jareth sitting on throne fairly large throne with one right leg laying rather helplessly on the left side of the chair, his hair blonde and uneven, wearing his white poet shirt, tight black pants, and almost knee-high black boots.

The room was noisy with goblins every size running all over, jumping, talking, singing. The Goblin King covered his head. The noise was getting to him. Random thoughts were running through his mind; Sarah this. Sarah that... He hated it! He hated how she left him for a crying baby.

"My king!" screams a goblin running through the door. The room fell quiet. "Its here, sir!"

The king had a growing smirk growing on his pale face. "Well," he paused. "Bring it in." Only the one goblin moved. Jareth rolled his eyes. "All of you!" Confusion and hurry was filled in the room. The room went from noisy to complete silence.

They came in with only small box moments later. Jareth's face was bigger than ever. Then, as he was about to take it, he put his hand to his neck, then fell helplessly to the ground. The goblins ran all over; trying to wake him, getting help, getting the healer. They were shocked. What in the hell just happened?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hands went through the pages of her book, The Labyrinth. Although she almost died in the labyrinth and one would think she wouldn't read or touch it again, but it was still her favourite book. 

"Sarah!" 

Sarah rolled her eyes. It was her neighbor, Alex. He always bugged her on Fridays, especially at no' on. He was here so often that she knew he liked her, but he was so much different than her. I mean, he liked comics she liked stories. He liked to dress like a jock (which she hated on him.), she preferred regular clothes. 

She tried to stay silent, hiding behind her green couch. 

"Sarah," he said teasing. "Your lights are on." She threw her hand to her head and sighed out loud, but not so he could hear him.

"Coming, Alex." She went to the door and opened it. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!

He looked down to her clothes. "I absolutely love what you're wearing!" She looked down, forgetting what she wore. It was a light brown pair of tight jeans, a black pair of converse (which wasn't popular at the time), and a baggy-buttoned up shirt tucked in to her pants. 

"Gee," she said rolling her eyes. "Thanks." 

He looked inside of her room, starring at the mural on her wall. It was a man with wild, uneven hair, black cape, and black clothing in bright scenery. Which ‘coincidently' looked a lot like Jareth."Who's that?" he asked.

She paused to answer. Knowing that he wouldn't know who he was, she told him his name. He made a face and said ‘ahhh'. She rolled her eyes, but then he just scurried inside of her house to the fridge. She scoffed and nearly slammed the door. 

"So... Why are you here?" she asked, trying not to be THAT rude, but still wanting him to leave and- well, never to come back.

He chuckled like he didn't even notice, which got her even angrier. "Since when don't I come?"   
Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you have no life and stalk me all the time. Please, come in and pretty much rape my fridge. 

While they sat and had a long and boring conversation, she looked away once and awhile, trying to give signs that she wanted him out, but apparently he never understood them.

"Oh, no! I almost forgot" She lied, waiting for him to ask. "I forgot that I have to visit my brother, Toby! Sorry, Alex." She tried to hide her smile which gave her a constipated face. 

"No, no, it's okay." He smiled and- and- didn't even move! Did he not understand? 

She got up first, obviously he followed. She smiled and walked him to the door, he awkwardly gave her a hug, said a thousand goodbyes, and then she was free.

She walked to the mural that Alex seemed to notice. Why that? Out of all things, why would he notice that? Thank you for bringing back painful memories of my crush that will never, ever like me. Just- Thank you. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah!" Hoggle cried in front of the bathroom mirror.

She jumped for stardlement. "Hoggle! Why on Earth are you here?"

He put his hand in the mirror, and then Sarah helped him through.

"Visiting, I guess." He lied, thinking Sarah wouldn't catch on.

"Hoggle," she put his hand in front of hers, making him look directly at her. "Why are you really here?"

He sighed and began to pace around he room. "Sarah, I've been keeping an eye on you. I kept an eye on you, knowing would love the rat. Why do you love him? I have no idea. I tried so-"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been six years, Sarah," he put his hand on her shoulder as she ducked down. "Get over Jareth."

Her eyes widened, while blushing. "How- how did you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I've been keeping an eye on you." She stood up holding his hand. "The only way you can get over him is by seeing him again. Then you can meet the real rat that he is."

They walked ove to the bathroom mirror, once again. She lifted him up, making his legs go first, then his hand. He held both his hands out and pulled her through.

"Sarah," he said getting up from the ground. "Welcome back to the labyrinth."


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

  
Author's notes:

the first chapter wasn't so long, so I hope this one is better

Review appreciated 

* * *

It was Sarah's first time in labyrinth in such a long time. When she was fourteen, it was a race for time, but now she can endure the beauty of labyrinth; the light brown walls of the maze, the pale, gloomy sky, trees that overlap nearly everything. She went to the side of the wall looking closely at the glitter. When she looked at her hand, her hands sparkled.

"Wouldn't Jareth know I'm here?" she asked, not even looking at him. She was still concentrating on the wall. 

"I doubt it." Hoggle answered roughly. "He's too preoccupied with his ‘new toy'" Sarah turned to him. What was he talking about? She thought. What ‘new toy' was he talking about? What is more important than his precious labyrinth?

Hoggle rolled his eyes and started his journey to the center of the labyrinth while Sarah was still in deep thought. He looked back to see her still thinking and looking and her hand.

"Sarah," he walked to her and yanked her hand. "I think you out of most people would know that the glitter is a trap."

"A trap?"

"Duh," he stopped walking to turn to her. "Why do you think it's all over the place? Besides the fact that he loves it, but it's a sort of mind trap. It takes away time as you're fiddling with it." 

They continued walking through the maze once again, but this time they had more time to think and figure out where they are headed. 

Something still bothered Sarah. The thought that Jareth would leave the labyrinth stranded wouldn't sink in her head. 

"Hoggle?" she asked politely. 

"Yes, Sarah?"

She questioned herself and debated whether it was her business to ask, but she was too curious. 

"What kind of toy were you talking about before? You know the one that has Jareth preoccupied?"

Hoggle let out a rather loud sigh. Sarah knew that he tried changing the subject with socks, the Aboveground, the Underground, music, friends, hobbies, adventures, family, books, you name it, but Hoggle knew deep down that he couldn't avoid the subject forever. He had to someday tell her, rather now than later...

"He just got..." he let down a sigh. "Sarah you must know that ever since you came along, he's been acting strange. He's been into weird stuff, human stuff, Aboveground objects. I-"

"Please, Hoggle!" she interrupted. "Please, the question has been rattling in my mind since you brought it up, and since you brought it up, it's only fair you tell me!"

"I think the king would prefer telling you himself-"

"It's not fair!"

Hoggle sighed. "Sarah," he took her hand and massaged them lightly. "It's not my business, but I'll tell you..... But remember: I said that he's been acting strange ever since you left him and-"

"Yeah," she said rudely. "Yeah, I did leave him. I wasn't even his and he did the meanest thing to me and flipped my life! NOW you tell me he liked me?!?"

"He didn't like you! He LOVED you!" He covered his mouth then began to curse to himself, pacing back and forth saying "I'm such a fool! I was weak and let Sarah trick me into saying! Oh my, I'm absolutely going to I'm-" 

"He- he loved me?" Sarah said blushing and twirling her hair. Hoggle apparently had enough. He set out to the castle but yourself. Sarah struggled to catch up to him. Which she thinks wasn't going to be hard, being a dwarf, but he ran faster than ever.

"Hog- Hoggle!" she screamed. "Hoggle, please, I'm lost! Hoggle!"   
  
She ran around, thinking she was getting somewhere. She ran to the around the corner to a dead end then turned around to see she's trapped. She walked around, holding the wall, looking for a way to get out, like a caged animal. 

"Hoggle! Hoggle, please! Please!" She finally gave in. She went to the side, dropped to the floor, and put her head in between her knees. "I'm lost." 

She thought that nothing good was going to happen to her. If I was in the game all those years ago, I would go back and punch you- myself- us in the face. "BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT!!!!!" She would've felt embarrassed if people were around. She thought she said that in her head. "I'm an idiot..." she whispered to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Hoggle was rather upset at Sarah. She's probably given up and back home or found her way to the labyrinth already. As much as he wanted to go looking for her, something in him didn't let him. 

"If only I kept my mouth shut," he grumbled to himself. "We wouldn't be in this mess."

He felt as evil as Jareth. When he heard her screaming his name those many times, he wanted to run back to safe her like he once did, but she was a stranger to him now. 

"I should've told her about the painting he got. I should've told her that the rat king is dying, I should've-"The wall moved in front of him, showing Sarah lying helplessly on the ground. 

He didn't want to mess up this time. Instead of running to her, he ran to opposite direction. He ran through many paths and turns until he finally reached it; a big oak tree where he saw Sir Didymus and Ludo laying back, chatting. He ran towards them and grabbed of their hands, leaving them confused. 

They ran back to Sarah, where Ludo walked to her, picked her up, and walked to the city in the center of the Labyrinth. 

"Howggle?" Ludo asked curiously and caring. "What's thwat on Sawah?"

They all stopped, dropped Sarah slowly on the ground and searched her helpless body. Ludo pointed to her neck where there was a rather large reddish circular mark. They were all surprised, but out of all, Hoggle was more serious. Hoggle realized that the mark remaining on her neck was the very same mark on the dying king's neck. 

"By god," Sir Didymus said, breaking the long silence and questionable thoughts. "What do you suppose we do, Sir Hoggle?"

Hoggle took a moment to respond. "Well," he said sighing. "Sarah and I were on the way to the castle in the first place. Maybe if we go there, they might explain to us what it is."

They headed the very same way as they were before, but now, they were a little more pressed for time, which hadn't been Sarah's plan at all. She wanted to go sight seeing, like she said before.

In less than five or so hours, they arrived. They would've been there before if they hadn't taken a short break for rest, food, and water. But the important thing was that their there. Hoggle knew it was going to be a shock to all.


	3. Long Time, No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

They walked quickly through the front gates of the Goblin City. Sarah continued to lay there helplessly in Ludo's arms. Ludo didn't mind, though, he held heavier things than Sarah, but his non blood related brother, Sir Didymus, was still concerned. Ludo didn't stop, they were there! Closer than ever...

  
Hoggle wagered a worried face as he seen the Goblin City the most crowded it has ever been. Usually they were inside the castle or taking rounds in the Labyrinth, but never actually in the city, unless at night. It was mere noon! 

  
The goblins seemed to notice the gates shut closed. They looked curiously and quietly observing until a moment later.

  
"Who's she?" The goblin asked viciously, but questioning. Hoggle understood why. I mean, it's not everyday you see a mortal at random being carried in a goblin city in the arms of a beast. 

Hoggle thought of an excuse in less than a minute, which was an improvement. "We are here to bless the king." He chuckled nervously.

  
"He said who's she, not you's!" A random goblin called out from the thick crowd.

  
"We- um.... I- we-" 

  
"Sir Hoggle here found her deep inside the Labyrinth and brought her straight to his majesty, fellow goblins." Sir Didymus interrupted, which made Hoggle surprised. He was always so... Mannerly. "Is that not allowed?" 

  
The first goblin looked at them blankly. Was it allowed? Did they expect them to waltz in freely? No harm? The goblin then remembered he was asked a question, so he cleared his throat.

  
"I..... Suppose so..... I'll take you to him meself; to make sure you don't wander off and do something stupid." He began to walk and the crowd of goblin made a clear, straight path to the castle. 

  
"Where did that come from?" Hoggle whispered to Sir Didymus, who was feeling rather well with his lie. 

  
"My dear friend," he began. "I have lied to keep us on track. I know I haven't done so in the past, Sir Hoggle, but this is an emergency, is it not?"

  
"Well.... Yeah, sure." 

  
Didymus was about to respond, but then they realized that the goblin was far ahead with Ludo walking behind. They ran to Sarah's side and entered the castle.

  
Sarah woke up in the arms of Ludo. She tried to stay quiet and not to move. She looked around to see grey stone walls and floors with a nice, blood red carpet, nearly hiding the black wooded floor. They had a choice to either go left, straight, or right. Before realized they were going dead ahead, she looked faintly at the wide walls to the right with many wooden doors. She supposed it would be the same to the left. Before her a giant staircase with both opening on each side, but leading to the same place. The walls below were filled was tapestries and giant, stainless windows. 

  
Ludo looked down to Sarah, but before he could even speak, she put her finger to her lips. She hoped he would understand that she meant to remain asleep to those who were ignorant of the matter. She didn't want to cause a fuss. 

  
They headed up the white, marble staircase. What are we doing here? She thought to herself. I thought you were on the floor, crying like a baby. She rolled her eyes to herself. She felt ridiculous fighting with her very own conscious, but she had a comeback of her own. We're the same person, idiot. Oops, wait. Never mind... Forgot we're the same person.... Shit... She scoffed at herself. Wait, Hoggle said we would be going to talk to Jareth.... Is this his castle? She wanted to see him in the beginning, but she felt nervous. Maybe he hates me... 

  
They walked down the hall and it was like a dead end; no more stairs, just rooms. They went to the room exactly in the middle. The goblin opened the door and held it for they can venture inside. 

  
Oh, shit. Sarah thought to herself again, not wanting a respond. This is his room, he sleeps here! That sexy... beautiful... handsome.... Powerful.... Man.... Wait! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF- erm- I mean us! Although it was his room, there was no bed yet. She seen a fire place lurking, a blood red couch, black walls, a red carpet (once again, with the black showing in corners.), a large door with gold, fine print revealing LIBRARY, a glass door (which she presumed was the balcony), and- WAIT. MORE stairs? Come on..... My butt hurts from Ludo's knees bagging into it... 

  
They went up the stairs (again) and went through the only door there; Jareth's. Sarah's eyes widened to see him lying on his bed with baskets of flowers and gifts to his side. THAT there... is the biggest bed I've ever seen..... Jareth was being handed a flower from a goblin. He smiled and put it with the rest. Her mood flipped when she seen Jareth turn his head towards her, making his smile disappear. 

  
"Is that- no, it can't be..... How?" He stumbled across his words, trying not to mean cruel or anything. 

  
Ludo let Sarah down onto her feet, which wobbled a bit. "I- um- sort of went through the portal thingy... in... um- my bathroom..." 

  
His face was still shocked. Why wouldn't it be? He gave her everything and she simply left. POOF. His face hard and still, pale if anything. He still had his blonde hair, but lost its volume and colour. It was more faded. He wore black pants and boots. Her eyes couldn't keep off his topless chest. 

  
"Sarah," he asked her. "Why are you here?" 

  
She looked back at Hoggle, wanting him to explain, but before he could-

  
"Get out." Jareth ordered, barely audible. What's happening? What's wrong? This isn't like Jareth.... But who am I kidding? I barely know him and I love him! "Now," he continued after the room was dead silent, only them. "Answer me now."

  
She struggled to find the words. She was embarrassed. "Well," Sarah finally spoke, taking a big breath of air. "Hoggle brought me here to tell you... um..." She sighed. Can't Hoggle explain it? While I go and cry in a corner? 

  
"Tell me what, Sarah?" His voice was both curious and hard. He tilted his head to the side and gave a weak grin.

  
"I- um-" she sighed sadly and closed her eyes shut and blurted it out. "I may have an itsy bitsy attraction towards you and you won't get of my mind!" She stayed frozen, eyes still shut.

  
The Goblin King stared at her. His eyes were wide open, along with his mouth. He wanted to be happy; the person he was born to love and that was written in books loved her, but he was angry. What the... He thought. You tell me this now? When I'm on my bloody death bed?

  
Sarah finally regained her courage to look upon his still face. Make that sexy face..... She fiddled with her hands until her neck began to burn. She raced her hands to her neck and fell to her knees.  
Jareth went as fast as he can, though he was sick as well, and fell to his side, leaving him to crawl to her.

  
"JARETH!" 

  
He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her side to side. "What the bloody hell just happened?" He looked down to her face. Tears streamed down her face. "Hogbrain!" With that called, Hoggle ran inside. "Get the royal healer, quick!" 

  
"But sir," a goblin detested. "The royal healer is returning now from Daniel's kingdom of the Elves. It's a day worth of traveling; he said he's traveling as fast as he could!" 

  
Jareth snarled as he rocked her. He tried a few times to get up with Sarah in his arms to the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. The Goblin King then fell on the end of his bed, leaving Sarah with the space to sleep. 

  
The goblin looked at the king nervously. "Sire, shouldn't you be-"

  
"Leave me be. Just.... Get me more wine..." 

  
The goblin ran out with that being said. He struggled to her side and brushed through her hair. What is going on with this sickness? Why only us?

  
"Jareth..." Sarah turned to her side and opened her eyes slowly. She jumped to see the goblin king right there. Why are we in the same bed...? Why.... Did he bring me here? Is he sleeping? Wait- no his eyes are open. Shit. And here I am, looking right in his face like an idiot.

  
"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She loved how he cares for her. She looked into his mismatched eyes and smiled. Yeah, smiled like an idiot. 

"Yeah, I'm just... cold?" She lied. She wanted him to do something romantic, something that would make her blush and smile constantly. She wanted to make everyone jealous. 

  
"Oh, you are? I'm so sorry...." He pulled his blood red sheets higher up and curled behind her; spooning her. She blushed and smiled. "Is this better?" 

  
She chuckled to herself. "Yes, thank you." HA! More like hell yeah! Sarah fell asleep smiling and holding his hands that was placed around her belly (soooo close to her thighs)

  
What is she doing here? Why am I so concerned about her? Why do I feel.... No... He didn't know what he felt. Was it care? Possession? Did he think he was her now that they were in this position? Did the thought of her leaving make him angry? Yes.... It would. Jareth remembered what she said earlier before... Attractive? To him? Was he attracted to her? Obviously. Was he angry when she left? Without a doubt. Was the thought of their story in her book challenging? Yes, why wouldn't it be? The Goblin King fell in love with the girl.... Am I in love? Am I? He thought for a moment. He knew he had feelings for her ever since she came to this very day, but was it love? Was it more like a high school crush? He didn't know the answer... And he had given her certain powers..... That there was the secret. No one could ever know what happened between them. It would be terrible and every horror would come crashing down. No... no one.... 

  
He didn't want to think anymore. He held Sarah tighter and closed his eyes. They fell asleep together. 


	4. Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

Sarah woke up to a red, silky bed. She moved up to lie on her elbows and observed the Goblin King's room. Gosh, it's beautiful. She thought. Sarah looked to at the end of the bed. Jareth was curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. God, did she feel like shit. She got out of bed and pulls the blanket on him and took her pillow and lifted his head. He didn't wake up.

Before she put the pillow under his head, she saw a red., large circle on his neck. Isn't that the mark on my neck? She got up and shivered. She had the urge to fall back in bed and sleep for a couple of hours, but thought of Jareth. He was freezing all night, I think I could manage. 

"So pretty..." she whispered to herself. Sarah looked at his hair. 

She walked around his room, looking for something more comfortable to wear, rather than her jeans. And not to mention the fact that she slept in her shoes in his clean bed. Now I know why he would rather sleep on the covers than inside with me. She joked to herself. 

The young woman wandered in his wardrobe and seen a large amount of clothing. The guy has more clothes than I do! She seen a numerous amount of tight pants; some white, black, grey, etc. (dark colours). He had poet shirts that were all white. There were jackets that she absolutely adored.   
Sarah took (without a doubt) a black pair of pants and kept her loose, button up shirt she was wearing. 

When she put the clothes on, she couldn't help but giggle. Jareth moaned and got up. Sarah immediately stopped and starred wide eyes at him. Maybe if I stay still.... C'mon! The old statue thing never worked for anyone! 

Jareth turned to her. He looked so tired. He starred for a brief second and fell to the bed, groaning. 

"The damn goblin never came with my wine last night..." Sarah chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

"Aren't you hungry, Your Majesty?" She asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, of course, lovebird." he chuckled back. Well, I guess he didn't forget about the whole ‘I love you' thing.... 

Sarah cleared her throat. "Well, I'm starving." She was about to walk down the stairs to his ‘living room' area when he stopped her.

"Wait." He spoke. She turned around and tilted her head. "What was that all about last night? You fell... What aren't you telling me, Sarah?" 

Sarah shrugged. "I- I don't know... I've had it for a while- say a week, but it only began to hurt last night."

"What started to hurt?" Jareth looked at her suspiciously. 

"This..." She walked towards the bed where he sat. Sarah unbuttoned the first two and pulled down the sleeve. There was a circle; like his, on her neck. His eyes were wide opened. 

"I have the same thing..." He said seriously, but then smiled. "But you already know that, don't you?"

Sarah blushed and shrugged. "Maybe..." 

The door was opened and a small goblin walked quickly to the king. 

"Sire!" The goblin said breathless. "Sire, the royal healer is here. He received your message last night and came faster than he was supposed to be, my liege."

Jareth sighed. "Thank the gods. Send him here. And tell him about the incident last night here with Sarah. Go." 

The goblin rushed to bow and ran out the door. Jareth fell back on his soft bed. Sarah walked to his side and sat down.

"Jareth- Wait, do I have permission to call you that?"

He chuckled and grinned at her beautiful face. "Yes, Sarah, you do." 

"Well," Sarah explained. "Jareth... I must ask this, but why are you concerned about me getting help from a healer? And to mention that he's a ROYAL healer." She paused. "Am- am I even... worthy?" Gosh... Out of all the things to ask, I ask if I'm worthy. Really?

"Sarah," Jareth purred at her. "My dear, dear, Sarah. You are more worthy than a thousand faes here in my kingdom." He watched to see her blush. "And why am I concerned? Because you need taking care of. I don't want you to be in a serious condition like I am. Understood?" 

Sarah nodded. To be honest, she thought it was going to be more of a romantic response, but when she thought about it, she blushed. At least he cared.

"My king," said a mysterious man. "And the infamous Sarah, am I correct?" 

Sarah nodded. The man wasn't a goblin, or any beast. He was... human. He had short, black hair slicked back and big, round glasses. To Sarah, he looked like Hitler with his hair. He was fairly short, thought. The man had clothes like the goblins, and to be exact, like Hoggle's clothes. 

"Barnebus," Jareth said politely. "Sarah, this is the royal healer." He's the royal healer? Him? The guy that looks like small Hitler?

Even though she couldn't trust him, she didn't want to embarrass Jareth. "Hello, Barnebus." She said quietly. 

"Did the goblin tell you of Sarah's condition?" Jareth asked.

Barnebus took his eyes off me and tuned to the Goblin King. "If you mean stuttering words at random times, than yes." He said coldly. 

Sarah couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked so.... Suspicious to her. "Well, Barnebus," Sarah said, trying to look innocent. "Jareth and I seem to have a rather improbable thing in common. We both seem to have a mark on our necks. Jareth's, as you know, is a serious matter. Though mine was only discovered here yesterday." She paused to see if he understood. "Any theories?"

Jareth chuckled nervously. "Well, way to sum it up." He said, trying to ease the moment. Barnebus smiled and turned to Sarah. Whoa. She thought. He's not short at all... taller than me... 

"Jareth," Barnebus asked curiously. "May I have a moment to observe Sarah's neck?" 

Jareth shrugged. "Call me in when you're done." He walked over to the door, struggling as he went, to the living room through the door. 

No! Don't leave me alone with him! She groaned quietly and smiled when he did. 

He pointed to her neck. "May I?" Sarah nodded nervously. He pulled down the sleeve of her shirt, nearly exposing her breast, and tilted her head.

"Ah," he said. "Obviously the same as the king. Not so serious though...."

"Well, what is it?" 

He turned to her and stared at her nearly exposed breast. "Don't be rude, Sarah. It's a minor case of Emphidis. No need to worry."

She shrugged. "How serious is Jareth's case?" 

"Well, well...." He said viciously. "I've been here for nearly four- thousand years working for the king and I don't even have permission to call him by his name. You've been here a day."

"But I'm a guess and is here by the king, not when he needs something." She snapped back. Barnebus chuckled. 

"Of course." He said with cruelty. "For you condition, my dear, it's going to last for about a week. Try to stay seated. If the king is so devoted to you, he'll make sure of that."

He started to walk away to the door, but Sarah was furious for some reason. She walked a few steps and stood there.

"What are you getting at, Barnebus?" She said furiously.

He stopped and turned to Sarah. "Nothing yet, Sarah." He continued to walk away.  
Nothing yet? What the hell is this guy's problem? What's with the whole ‘let's be an ass to Sarah'?

She paced furiously across the room thinking. What the hell did ‘nothing yet' mean? What is he planning? What does he want from me? I don't even know him! He's been here for twenty minutes tops and he's already on my bad side. The thought couldn't escape her mind. What did he want? More importantly; what was she going to do?

Jareth walked in and practically ran to his bed. 

"The healer said to not walk around, to stay in bed. Yet, you're pacing." He said mockingly. 

"Yeah, well, I don't do much of sitting when I don't want to."

"Well, why don't you want to sit with me?" He said. She felt bad for him. He probably thought she was angry with him.

"Well," she said walked towards the bed. "You never said anything about lying with you. You said sitting in general."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Well, come on then."

She jumped on the bed to his side. She curled up, making sure her shoes were off this time. Jareth seem to notice that she was wearing his pants. Jareth covered them with the red sheet and laid there.   
Time sure does go by here when you're doing nothing. It's already night. 

"Ah, Sarah," the king said unexpectedly. Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the side of his face. He was still lying down. "I have to go somewhere tomorrow and I'll be back... let's say 7 o'clock at night."

She got up she faced him. "What? Why? I thought we couldn't get up and that we had to stay here? Why?"

Jareth chuckled. "I can't tell you why, it's confidential. And with or without an injury that could kill me, I must go."

She growled and fell back on her pillow with her arms crossed. "What am I supposed to do all day then?"

"Well," he said chuckling. "You managed to venture through my wardrobe today. I think you can manage to do it all day tomorrow. Eh?"

He watched her blush and eases her body. 

"Goodnight, Jareth." She said, turning to face the opposite direction than he was in.

"Goodnight. Sarah." He quietly went towards her and wrapped his arms around her. 


	5. Blue Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

  
Author's notes: I tried introducing more characters and trying to give hints to what will happen from the last few chapters. I hope I did it better this time. I'm absolutely horrible at making a long chapter, it's unbelievable.  


* * *

Sarah woke up once again in Jareth's bed. She had a little panic attack when she couldn't find Jareth, but then she remembered he wouldn't be here all day. Gosh. What the hell am I going to do today? There's- She cut herself off. The library! Man, did she love books.

Sarah opened his closet and took his white poet shirt, knowing he wouldn't get upset after the last time. She walked down the stairs to the living room area, where there was another door that led to the library. Sarah went inside and saw the most amounts of books she'd ever seen. More than the local library in the Aboveground. She thought. 

There were two floors to the library. The shelves and walls were a gold colour with many types of books; fantasy, science, science fiction, horror, romance, comedy, comics, you name it. She wandered to the second floor. UNDERGROUND OFFICIAL HISTORY. 

"Is this Jareth's private library?" she asked herself. "Wait... Should I be in here?" As she asked, she was already in the room. "Too late."

HIGH FAMILY OF THE UNDERGROUND. 

Wait... Is Jareth in the high family? Is he.... Sarah stood in front of a big shelf. It was gold, like the others, but this one was bigger. It was bigger and pure gold. 

"Jareth... Jareth... Jareth.... Jareth.... Aha!" Sarah picked the book from the shelf labeled Jareth. She giggled and opened it to the very first page.

Jareth Oblivious (middle name unknown) was born 234BC. Jareth is the middle child of three; the oldest being his brother, Dragonor Oblivious, and the youngest, adopted being his sister, Blue Jean Oblivious. His parents, Jasor and Elle Oblivious, are the high king and queens of the Underground. Naturally, the oldest would be the next in line, but Dragonor has committed too many crimes to be. Jareth, being the next heir, will be next in line for the high king role once the old have passed.  
Jareth was announced Goblin King in 21AD, when the former king died. Jareth, being the favourite of the two male sons, was offered the thrown. The Goblin King is the best known ally for wars. His kingdom was never defeated for when they were under attack, they must go threw the Labyrinth. And nothing, not one thing gets through without the king knowing.  
As famous the king may be, he has never obliged to a female fae. As you know, a fae may only fall in love thrice. When a fae falls in love with another, they do their best to be with them. If they fail to do so, they can die of a broken heart, and to die in such a way is unbearable.  
  
Sarah read the words carefully. "If they fail to do so, they can die of a broken heart, and to die in such a way is.... Unbearable."

"Yes, it is." A familiar voice said. Sarah jumped and practically threw the book in the air. She turned around and seen her beloved Jareth. 

Sarah sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes." He said truthfully. "And how long have you been reading my book?"

Sarah blushed and looked at him. "I don't know...."

Jareth chuckled and walked towards her. There was a ten inch space between them. He looked down to her chest and smiled. What the hell does he think he's doing?

"I absolutely love your shirt? Where did you get it, I must have one." Sarah laughed and blushed at the same time. 

Jareth took her hand and led her out the room, through the living room, and finally to his chambers. They walked to the bed and the Goblin King jumped on the bed on his stomach. He turned around to his back to face her. 

"I must admit, Sarah," he said as Sarah came to the bed and sat down. "As stupid as this may seem, I didn't think you would go in the library."

"Really?" she asked, but didn't want or even expect an answer. "You have a lot of books. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot a lot. Does that make sense?"

He nodded and smiled. "You weren't supposed to walk around."

"Nether were you." Sarah replied defensively. 

"Well, the difference is that I had business and you had a bed. How's your neck, love?"

Love? Did he just call me love? Sarah couldn't determine whether that was a good or bad thing. Does this mean I'm in the friend zone still or in the ‘girlfriend' zone or what? And why am I getting so worked up about this? And the ‘girlfriend zone'? Really? That's the best thing you could come up with, loser? 

Sarah blushed when she realized he asked her a question. "Oh, umm- just fine, thanks. Yours?"

"Perfectly okay." He said chuckling. "Why so nervous, precious? What's on your mind?" 

Crap. She thought. She didn't want to say what she really thought so she was prepared to ask another thing she thought of. Something she was a bit curious about.

"Jareth," she said nervously. "You didn't- um- mention you had a brother and- oh, um, siblings? Not to be rude or anything, of course.... Am I?"

He titled his head and starred at her. "How is that being rude? And yes, I do have siblings. How did you find out that, precious? Ah, yes! When you were nosing through my book. Yes?"

Sarah nodded. "And I wouldn't call it nosing when you let me ‘venture'? Remember? And I do believe that I was ‘venturing'" 

Jareth chuckled. "I have an older brother, Dragonor, king of the dragons. But don't be startled, they are the tiniest of creatures in the Underground. They grow when they go through the portal to the Aboveground."

"Oh," she said rather surprised. "That's why-"

"Yes, that's why." The king interrupted. Sarah didn't mind. She never really did. As long as he talked to her. "And my sister-"

"She's adopted, right?" 

"Yes. My dear, little Blue Jean. My parents found her in the Aboveground abandoned in 1947. A quite interesting story. I mean to tell it to you sometime."

Her eyes grew wide, which Jareth immediately realized. "Why not now?" Sarah objected. 

The Goblin King shrugged his body. "I suppose...." He shrugged again and commenced the story. "Blue Jean was born December 9th, 1947. She was the smallest of creatures.... My parents found her in a basket on a rainy day. It was cold, dark.... Not a very good neighborhood. They were in the Aboveground meeting a human wizard when the found her. Mother wanted her so bad. She'd always wanted a girl, even if it wasn't hers. My parents reordered time to bring her to 240BC and pretended to have given birth to her. I was only ten at the time. The faes thought my mother was crazy for quite a long time for naming her that. I loved the name." Jareth looked at Sarah to see if she understood. Once she nodded, he continued. "Blue Jean grew up with us. My parents her a fae so she would never have to suffer human.... You understand, right?"

"Yes, I understand. Human problems. Haha." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Go on." 

"In 1814BC, my brother, Dragonor, found out that she was human. I don't know how, thought. Blue didn't even know she was human. Mother thought she could fool everyone but her natural fae eyes. If you didn't know, her eyes can change colours. Blue, blue-green, blue-grey, grey. That's why she loved the name Blue Jean."

"Wow. That's a nice name. Blue Jean..." Sarah said. "What does she look like?"

"Well," he said smiling. He loved that she was interested. "You know what her eyes look like. Blue has dirty blonde, natural curly hair. Her hair is wild like the 80's. Very puffy. She likes to wear my type of clothes. She loves balls (P.S. readers, not that type of balls, you nasty.), like myself. She's smart, charming, clever, funny.... Never that. Let me continue the story."

Sarah nodded and smiled. "Yes, please. And Jareth, one day, you must introduce me to this famous Blue Jean. She seems like a perfect girl."

Jareth smiled and nodded faintly. "When they found out about Blue, they other faes wanted to declare war upon my family for bringing a human to the Underground. That- my Sarah, is where I come in. I said that having a human in the Underground is having a sort of connection with the above and that having her here is showing how we are not so different. They believed me, of course. Blue Jean stays in the Underground. She is queen of the.... Well, now I know you will absolutely love her." He chuckled. 

"What? What is she the queen of? Jareth, don't tease me like that." 

I love it when she does this. Should I tell her what she does? Of course, she will love my family and will have one more reason to.... Stay. Jareth thought. He looked up to Sarah and smiled. "She is the queen of fairy tales. She creates creatures that humans will love, like you, and gives humans ideas in their sleep. Once she does that, the human makes a book or a movie or a stuffed animal. Blue Jean has quite a role in both the Underground and Aboveground. The most famous thing she did was make Shakespeare come up with Romeo and Juliet. She also made your Labyrinth book."

Sarah starred wide eyed at Jareth. She smiled and giggled. She couldn't help it! Blue Jean is her hero! Well, her fantasy hero. Jareth is her only true hero. He saved her from her life in the Aboveground. She couldn't repay him more. 

"When can I meet her? I need to, it's-"

"Sarah, please calm down." He chuckled. "I'll tell you what. There's an upcoming ball and I need someone to come with me. There will be my sister. And, of course, I'll be there. Would you mind coming with me? You could call it, as the humans say, a date. But, I must warn you. The faes will be very... interested in you. Perhaps my sister, I don't know. What do you say? Will you come with me, Sarah?"

Is he serious? I can't dance! I have nothing to wear- wait, there's an all mighty Goblin King in front of me. But I'm not much of a dancing and popular type. C'mon, Sarah! He's waiting. 

"Of course, Jareth. When is it, may I ask?" She asked curiously. She didn't want to be rude, but she needed time to prepare. 

Jareth shrugged. "Two days.... But down worry! I'll be there."

He saw Sarah's body shiver and her skin was a white as a ghost. Jareth got up, took her hand, and headed out the room.

"What? Where are we going? Jareth! My arm!" Sarah struggled. 

"To eat. I didn't yet and I'm starving. Come on. It's just food." The Goblin King continued to walk out of the rooms completely. They were now in him white, beautiful hallway again. Sarah hadn't seen it in a while.

Jareth now released some of the grip from her hand and walked more slowly to the dinning hall, where there were already plates of food and drinks. Sarah was embarrassed. She was walking through the halls in just Jareth's shirt; no pants, while Jareth was fully dressed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sarah. They don't mind" The king pulled out a seat for her and seated himself afterwards. 

"Jareth," she started to ask. "Why are there so many chairs? And why is it so big in here? There's only us two."

"It's built for a party of fifty." He replied, not looking up. He was already eating. Sarah looked at her food and played with it. "Eat. You'll starve before nightfall."

"Why are you so concerned for my health?" Sarah said motionless. She continued to stare and play with her food.

Jareth rolled eyes and put down his fork. "Sarah, your health is everything to me, though it might not seem so."

She dropped the fork she was using to play with her food and looked at him cruelly. "WHY? Why so concerned? I'm old enough! I'm okay! Whether I'm hungry or not, I chose to eat!" She spat. The Goblin King was speechless. Why am I getting so worked up? I must have hurt him.... Gosh, I'm an idiot!

Sarah continued to stare at him. Jareth was looking down to his food, now playing with it. He finally looked up and starred at her green eyes he got lost in all those years ago when she first ran his Labyrinth.

"You mean everything to me. You are my downfall."


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

  
Author's notes: I tried not to make it too long. This is like an extra to the story. I was actually debating whether to put it or not.   


* * *

"Sarah! Sarah, c'mon! You don't want to be late, do you? Hurry!" A familiar voice cried. Her  
voice was sweet and innocent, but in reality, horrible and misleading. It was her stepmother. God, did she hate her.

She got up from her bed, expecting Jareth's red sheets and warm room. More importantly, expecting Jareth himself. No... she was in her old room. There were her old dresser, her old bed, all of her teddies and stuffed animals, her posters and pictures, her most beloved fairy tale books; everything. She was wearing her old clothes, too; a white shirt, vest, a pair of jeans, and she even wore her brown shoes. 

What's going on? She thought. What am I doing here? I don't even live here anymore, I have my own apartment! She opened her door slowly and went through the hallway. She heard Toby's infamous cry. It was like poison to her ears!

"Sarah Williams! Hurry up! We're waiting for you!" Her mother yelled once again. Sarah began to feel agitated and practically stomped down the stairs where all of her family members stood, smiling at her in a most uncomfortable way.

"Happy birthday, Sarah!" they all shouted. I jumped and walked towards them. 

"C'mon, Sarah!" my aunt said. Gosh, did I hate her.... "Blow out your candles!"   
Wait, what? What candles? What's going on?!

Sarah walked into the kitchen, trying to pass the crowd of people circling me. Once she entered, the lights were dim from the candles. I walked towards it and read the words on the cake. 

HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY, SARAH! 

14th birthday? I'm 20 now! I was 14 six years ago! What the fuck is going on?!

"Come on, Sarah," my father said. "Blow out the candles!" 

I looked down and blew them slowly. "I wish I knew what was going on here." Sarah whispered. No one heard. Everyone was clapping and shouting and singing. 

Toby cried once they began to sing. Sarah laughed quietly and rolled my eyes. She took Toby from Darleen's hands (her stepmother) and bounced him up and down gently. 

The door then busted open and everyone gasped and screamed.  
What the fuck is happening now? A piñata? 

Her family ran around the house and screamed as loud as they could. Sarah stood there wide eyed and looked around. Toby's screaming became louder and louder.

"What the hell is going on? Where is everyone going?!" She shouted. Her aunt came close and flew on the table, breaking it. There was a lot of blood..... 

Sarah ran with Toby, trying to avoid the crowd of people. Sarah turned her head to the front door and seen her stepmother being chocked to death by a man. She couldn't see know. She ran over to her and tried to save her, but it was too late. She held Toby harder and looked at the man who killed her. It was Barnebus, the royal healer from the Underground.

Barnebus had a wicked smile. "Hello, Sarah. Why didn't you invite me? I would've loved to kill your family sooner." 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sarah screamed. She held Toby as hard as she could. 

"Well, it's your birthday. Would miss it for the world....." he looked at her with an evil look. She went to touch Toby, but he took it too far. Sarah stomped on his foot, leaving him to fall on the ground. She ran up the stairs, but then something grabbed her foot. It was an ogre. A fairly large one. Sarah remembered what Jareth said about a creature being small in the Underground and large in the Aboveground. 

The creature smile and pulled her down the stairs. She dropped Toby along the way. Sarah cried when she reached the bottom. She curled up in a ball and rocked herself.   
This isn't happening.... This isn't happening.... This isn't happening.... This isn't happening.... this isn't happening..... 

At this point, everyone was quiet. Dead. She opened her eyes and saw Barnebus holding a blanket with something in it.... Toby! Sarah was starring at him and he was starring at her. The crowd of ogres around them were confused and lost. Perhaps in their own world. 

"What do you want? Give me Toby!" Sarah growled. Barnebus chuckled and handed her the blanket. She struggled to get up, still in pain from falling down the stairs. She smiled and pulled the piece covering her face. Her smile faded and she began to cry.

"No. No.... no, no, no, no, no, and no! TOBY!" She cried. She pulled the bloody, dead child her chest and sobbed. "WHY WOULD YOU D THIS?!?!? HE'S JUST A CHILD!!" 

"I can do what I want, Sarah." He said. "When I first met you, you asked if I was up to something. Let me tell you this, Sarah. I am up to something. And it's all thanks to you. You just clarified it, my dear."

"What the fuck did I clarify, you asshole?!?" she snapped back.

Barnebus bent down and held his hand tight around her neck. "Don't be rude. Like I said, I can do what I want. So, if I were you, I'd be careful."

He released her from his grip. Sarah fell to her knees and was gasping for air. 

"Please..." she said quietly. "What do you want from me?"

Barnebus laughed at her, almost falling to the ground. "YOU? What do I want with you? Nothing at all! I'm USING YOU. Jareth was talking so loud today; I heard what I needed to hear."

"What- what did you want to hear?" 

He smiled and bent down right in front of her face. "Well, if it wasn't for your love of books, I wouldn't have heard it, so thank you, Sarah."

"What did you want to hear?" she snapped back. She tried not to sound too rude. She didn't want to die this time.

"Blue Jean, my sweetie, Blue Jean. Believe it or not, that was some confidential stuff he told you back there. Obviously, I didn't know that, but when I was going to meet Jareth for a check-up, I heard you talking about Blue Jean. It so happened that I was..... Never mind that."

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She realized the blood her Toby and her clothes and cried some more. 

"Wake up, Sarah," Barnebus said nicely. "Wake up."

"AHHH!!!!" She screamed. She woke up in Jareth's bed, full of tears. The Goblin King ran in the room and jumped to his beloved Sarah.

"What in the bloody hell happened, precious?" he asked. Jareth took his Sarah and hugged her. Sarah cried on his bare chest and held him tightly. 

"A fucking nightmare, that's what." 


	7. Long Waited Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

  
Author's notes: CAUTION: there is kissing. Is that bad or no?   


* * *

Jareth and Sarah had a rather quiet day. They spent it all together, forgetting all of their responsibilities. They loved it. Sarah couldn't picture a better. Jareth said he'd make her day as good as he could to distract her from the nightmare she had.

They were presently on a boat. A rather large, luxurious row boat. It was wide and long, there were ten goblins pushing and a giant space between for the two. They sat on a red, hidden mattress and sheet with many pillows. It was a sunny day, but to protect them was an umbrella.

"Where are we going?" Sarah smiled and sat curiously. She shoved Jareth to wake him up. "C'mon, Jareth! Remember? We're supposed to be together.... And awake!"

The king grinned but his eyes remain shut. "It's just a nap. You should take one, too. If we're going to be walking, you'll get tired."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but was still excited. She went to the tip of the boat to look ahead. Gosh, is it beautiful.... I never thought it could be like this from the first time I was here....

Sarah went back to the mattress and sat beside her king. He wore his high boots, tight pants, a red-stripped long sleeved shirt with his usual black vest and medallion. Sarah wore a green dress that went to her knees and sleeves that went to her elbow. She loved the green bow she had in her hair, grabbing a little amount of her dark, brown hair. She also had a bow on her waist and black flats.

Why is he so beautiful? Why can't I be beautiful...? She frowned and looked at the glowing water. Her attention changed to beneath the water. There were creatures... not human, but one she seen before in her books. 

The thing poked her human head out the water and smiled at Sarah. Sarah focused on her red hair and her nice freckles. 

"The little mermaid?" she asked herself quietly. The mermaid chuckled and shook her head. She returned into the water and came close to the boat. She was swimming slowly to catch up with the boat. 

"Wait! Stop the boat! Wait, wait please." Sarah waved her arms and the goblins stopped. She looked to Jareth, but he didn't wake. He just turned to his side and mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"You didn't have to do that." The mermaid said. "I could've swum with it, I didn't mind before."

Sarah was focused on her. She's talking to me... 

"Nonsense. That would be rude, would it not?" Sarah tried to speak elegantly. She straightened her back and changed her position.

"Please, act how you normally would. I'm Felixa, the Mermaid Queen." The mermaid spoke kind and polite. 

Sarah's eyes grew and she sat there as still as she could. "You're- you're a mermaid?"

"Queen of the Mermaids. I, myself, am not a mermaid. It's like having.... Jareth the king of Goblins being a goblin himself. No, I am fae. And.... A good swimmer." She chuckled. 

Sarah would shake her hand, though she didn't want to confuse her or anything. 

"And you are..." 

"Oh-"Sarah said startled. She was expecting that at all. "I'm Sarah."

Felixa tilted her head. "I haven't seen you before. Of course, I'm not very updated these days. And what is your kingdom?"

Kingdom? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Did she think I'm a queen? Do I look like one? Am I dressed like one? Is it because I'm all dressed up? Is that it? Sarah tried to stop her sudden panic attack and took a deep, unnoticeable breathe.

"I am not a queen," she paused. "I'm just a guest here in Jareth's castle. I was actually a runner in his Labyrinth six years ago." 

Felixia's eyes grew, showing her black eyes. It scared Sarah. There was only the white and the rest was black. The Mermaid Queen jumped onto the boat, revealing her clothes Sarah didn't realize before. She had green tube top and green tight pants, like Jareth's. 

"Hey," the queen spoke. "We match!" Sarah looked down at her clothes and smiled. Hey, we did. Didn't even think about it. "So, how's life wife you boyfriend?"

Sarah tilted her head in confused. 

"C'mon! Don't tell me something isn't up with you two." Felixa added. Sarah then made the ‘ohhh' face.

"Yes, what is up with the two?" Jareth asked out of nowhere. Once again, making Sarah jump. She turned around and starred at the sleepy face.   
Why the fuck is he so good looking? Even when he's half asleep! It's so unfair! But, on the bright side, he's not ugly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Goblin King. Sarah and I began to talk and this happened." Felixa explained. Jareth nodded with disbelief. 

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently to the destination!" Jareth said with the most beautiful, angry, and agitated singing voice ever.

The goblins hurried to their king's command. Sarah giggled, but stopped herself when she realized it was rude of her. 

"Well," Felixa finally said. "I'd better be going. Goodbye, my king. Goodbye, Lady Sarah."

Sarah waved goodbye, but Jareth kept his face still. They continued their journey. Sarah still didn't know where, and was still very excited. 

Jareth remained lying down and his eyes slowly closed. Sarah rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. The Goblin King grabbed Sarah by her waist and threw her to his side. He held her tight, refusing to let go. 

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
A love that will last  
Within you eyes   
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
It's falling  
Falling   
Falling in love

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
Searching for new dreams  
A love that will last   
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill have gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
It's falling  
Falling  
Falling in love

That song played in her head the whole time. She wasn't asleep. Her eyes were open. She was just lying there, in the comfort of Jareth. That song... it was the one Jareth sang to her in her bubble dream. She never really understood why they were dancing. She was only 14 at the time. Now she's 20 and living the dream with Jareth. Well, the dream for now. At one point, he's bound to get tired and send her back..... Right?

"Sarah, what are you thinking?" Jareth said, once again, out of the blue. She turned to him and smiled. They both smiled, actually. 

"The first time we danced. When you..... Sang to me." She confessed. Sarah blushed and his smile grew bigger. 

"Ah, yes. I remembered that.... You ran away and broke away after. I was actually upset after that." Jareth frowned faintly. He looked in the distance, avoiding Sarah's eyes. 

"DESTINATION REACHED! WAKE UP, YOUR MAJESTY! LADY SARAH, YOU AS WELL! COME ON!" a goblin came rushing towards them. "Come on! Don't want to miss it!"  
Miss what? What are we going to miss? Oh, my god! We're here! We are actually here! I'm jumping inside! Oh- wait... Sarah, calm down. He's going to think you're crazy. Just... stay... cool. Sarah took a deep breath.

Jareth got up and took Sarah's hand. They both walked off the boat and through a nice, sparkly forest. There was singing of the birds. She smiled and ran towards a small, furry creature. Then she ran to another, then another, and many after that. Jareth began to ran towards her and seen her stop.

"Surprise." He said quietly. She walked up a bit then sat down. 

"This is... the first sunset I've ever seen. I guess I was always so busy in the Aboveground that I never go to it." Sarah smiled and laid down on her back, still looking up and the sky.

"In the Underground," Jareth began. Sarah knew he was going to say something interesting. "The moon is bigger than the Aboveground. No one knows why. It just.... Is."

Jareth walked towards her and sat down lied down beside her. Sarah starred at him. 

"What?" Jareth chuckled.

"You seem.... Human. I mean, not like a king, like... like a regular boyfriend." She confessed. Both of them realized what she said. Did I call him a boyfriend? Do kings even have boyfriends? Gosh, I'm an idiot! Wait... is Jareth blushing? I've never seen him blush before... he usually just smiles or grins. 

"Sarah," he said, remaining with his blushed cheeks. "As your boyfriend, I think it's fair to say I love you."

Sarah was shocked. "I- I love you, too." They both blushed and smiled. 

Jareth took her chin and pressed his lips to her.   
Is this really our first kiss? Under the freaking sunset? If he planned this out.... I swear.... I'm going to marry him.

The king finally released her and they both starred, lost in each other's eyes. 

"I love you, Jareth." Sarah revealed. "I always have. I guess I was just too shy to say it."

"So, does this mean you are definitely going to the ball?" He asked innocently.

Sarah nodded. This time, she kissed him, leaving him confused to surprise to happy.

"This is the best feeling in all my years, my precious. I love you so much. Don't you ever leave. Promise me you won't." Jareth tried speaking clear, but was still lost in the many kisses Sarah was giving.

"I promise."


	8. Nightmare #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

  
Author's notes: THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE JUST ABOUT HER DREAM. AND YES, IT DOES HAVE A LOT TO DO WITH THE STORY.  


* * *

Where the hell am I? Sarah thought. Wasn't I with Jareth.... Wait.... Is this another nightmare? Because I swear to god, the last time this happened, my whole family died right in front of me. Sarah was in a long, dark room with chains and stripped light coming from the bared windows. She never saw such a room. Well, not in the Aboveground. It reminded her of the oubliette she fell into the first time she ran. Although, she didn't expect Hoggle this time.

"Sarah," Barnebus said with a hint of delight. "I thought you wouldn't have a dream like this since the last time I scared you.... But apparently you haven't learned your lesson."

"What lesson?" She spat out. Sarah tried to punch him, but her arms were chained up. She hadn't realized before, but now the pain was all coming back.

"That I have power of you..... And not to be rude to me. Please, be respectful to your elders." He replied. His eyes were partly closed and he tossed a wicked grin. "Well? Aren't you going to ask why you are here this time? Why I have brought you in this place?" 

Sarah thought for a moment. What does he want me to say? What does he want to tell me? For Christ's sake, I'm only 20! I'm not 4564- or whatever! I don't give a shit about his age; I want to get out of this nightmare! And that makes no sense! When I asked him what lesson, he said its to show that he has power of me. Why couldn't he just fucking tell me?!

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, why am I here now, Barnebus?" Sarah then rolled her eyes and struggled to get out, though she knew it was useless. He was a fae, and not to mention every fae's royal healer.

"I want you to do something for me, Sarah. And after that, I swear that I will never hurt you mentally in your dreams ever again. Understood?" Barnebus said innocently. He smiled and was just a few centimeters away from her face. He was that close that Sarah could feel his breath hitting her right cheek; it disgusted her.

"What? Do you think I want to do anything for you? The one that scares me when I sleep? That guy? Are you fucking serious?" Sarah spat. Barnebus was shocked, but yet smiled. It was like a slap to the face, and a kiss to the lips; all at once.

"The thing you WILL do for me is...." He paused and made a shy face towards her, showing only half of his head. "I- I want you to tell- say good things about me to.... Blue Jean. And don't you dare laugh, human or I'll blow your blinkin' brains out."

Sarah took his threat into consideration. Blue Jean? Why is everything had to be about her? Yet, she is one of the most famous faes that ever lived. Sarah thought. She straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Okay." 


	9. The Ballroom Disaster Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

  
Author's notes: Sorry I haven't been on lately. I've been having exams all of this week, but I'm almost done! Only have the math and english exam left to do then I get to enjoy summer!  


* * *

Sarah woke up from her crazy dream about Barnebus. She was expecting Jareth's red sheets and warm bed, but no. They were something else entirely. Everything was white; white sheets, pillows, walls, flowers, clothes, you name it. Everything was so bright... She thought she went blind.

"Finally! You're up!" Jareth's voice called as he walks rather quickly in the room. "Sarah, have you forgotten? The ball, precious. I took the liberty to bring us here in their castle while you were asleep. You would have been exhausted by the time we actually danced." He chuckled quietly to himself, feeling like he accomplished something very big.

"Wait," Sarah said. "Whose castle are we in exactly?"

"A dear, dear friend." He replied. "He goes by the name Perethon, King of the Wookies. Oh, and if you haven't realized, your friend- uhh, the beast there you had-"

"Ludo?"

"Yes, him!" he said with victory in him voice. He must have struggled to remember. "He's a Wookie. That's why I got utterly upset when I found him in my Labyrinth, and more importantly, helping you on MY territory. But at first, I thought the wookie wouldn't have been useful, they are very dull creatures. Of course when I found out, I didn't get upset with Perethon. He's been my ally and friend since my child years- Sarah, are you hungry?"

"Why do you always ask that?" Sarah asked. "Is it because- am I too skinny? Am I too thin?"

"No, because I would never torture you by making you dance on an empty stomach. You'll get dizzy faster and throw up all over. And on your pretty dress you got. The food with be brought here shortly."

After they both ate, the ball came short after. They were both ready. Jareth wore a black, sparkly suit with a white under shirt. His hair was still uneven as ever. His face had the same markings near his eyes. Sarah wore a green dress that flowed to the ground. There were fewer sparkles, a black bow around her waist that held her figure, and her hair was brushed and was as soft like the silk of her pajamas. 

"My, my, precious," Jareth said with a smirk. "Don't you look lovely."

Sarah walked to the nearest mirror and looked upon herself. Her breathing was hard and rough. "Jareth.... Don't you think this is going a bit too.... Fast? I've been here like- I don't know.... Five days?"

The Goblin King walked towards her and grabbed her waist ever so close to his. "Precious, you promised. But... if my Sarah does not wish it, we could stay....."

"No! No, no, no, no.... I would never do that to you." She took his face then before he knew it, they were touching each other's forehead. "We're going down to dance and that's final."

Jareth chuckled and held out his arm. Sarah grabbed his arm and they headed out of the pale white room to the Blue Ocean hallway of Perethon. The hallway was covered with tapestries with drawings she didn't recognize; must've been Wookie language.

They walked through the castle and Jareth stopped in front of a giant, gold door with writings of the Wookie. They both turned to look at each other and Jareth smiled.

"Shall we, my Lady Sarah?" Jareth spoke more elegantly and smoother than she ever heard. The sound of his voice was like music to his ears. Sarah continued to stare in his beautiful eyes. Jareth face turned from smooth to uncomfortable. "Precious? Is- are you alright?"

His question removed Sarah from her dizzy daydream. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes, let's go in."  
Is this a good idea? She thought. Is this the best idea? I've just met- just saw in six years. Yes, I've always loved him, but to do this is irrational. Well, what's said is said. I have to. 

Two wookies held the door and opened it as they walked inside. The music was mostly played by violins and deep, enchanting symphonies. Sarah was drawn to the music, like she was in her own bubble dream. But no.... this was no dream. This. This here... this is reality. 

Sarah was expecting large creatures with masks. Instead, they looked like just regular people. Expect ‘regular people' with powers. The women were dressed in big dresses that flowed and the men wore suits. It was awfully colourful. 

"Ah! Jareth, the Goblin King." Said an anonymous voice. "How glad am I to see you! We were going to accept the fact that would've stayed home with Miss....."

"Oh, Sarah. My name is Sarah. And I'm sorry to interfere, but I haven't quite discovered your identity. Are you Perethon?" Sarah replied. She tried her best to sound like the others. She heard their laughing and gossiping like they were talking to Sarah herself.

"What a pretty name, Lady Sarah." Perethon's face was ever so seducing, but her heart still remained to her Jareth.

Perethon walked away to another crowd of people. Jareth grabbed her arm and walked over to the drinks. 

"Wine?"

"Oh, no. Don't like wine much. Any juice?"

Barnebus laughed, watching her jump and nearly hit the ceiling. "Such a child, Sarah."

Bar-Barnebus? No, this can't be another nightmare... Sarah thought. She stared right at him wide eyed, lost in his black eyes that pulled you in with a single look. Jareth, on the other hand, was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't have a clue on what was going on and that always did infuriate him.

Sarah stepped back away from Barnebus and into the crowd of people; leaving Jareth. Her ‘stepping back' turned into running as she tried to escape Perethon's castle.   
I knew it wasn't a good idea to come!

Tears fell down her face. A thousand of dark memories she'd ever had in her life couldn't possibly match this, so she thought. As she rushed through, not giving a care in the world, she even passed the Mermaid Queen. Sarah didn't care; she just wanted to cry in Jareth's soft bed while curled up in a ball.

At this point, she was barely paying attention; always looking back. Finally, Sarah looked in front of her then POOF! Sarah ran into a fae, and not just any fae.

Sarah and the mysterious woman both fell. Thankfully, no one realized behind the crowd of laughter, and singing, and dancing. Sarah got up and helped the woman, realizing her black gloves.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice, I was running from-" She couldn't help from crying. The woman pitied her. She knew that men usually tried to seduce women here, but she'd never think it would get to this point of time. 

"From whom where you running from?" The woman was serious, yet gentle. Sarah had the urge to confess everything to her. Sarah thought that she knew the woman already. But, that couldn't be possible, right?

"I- I- I was running from.... From-"

"Come with me. You wouldn't want anyone to see you cry; not here."

The lady took Sarah's hand and gently tugged her away from the crowd of people. Sarah didn't know whether to be scared or relieved. She obviously didn't know the woman, being hoe she just met her, and yet she's helping her when all those faes in the room didn't. 

The woman pulled her into a large room on the same floor as the dancehall. When she opened it, the room was practically the same as hers: white... everything. They both sat on the bed. The lady took out toilet paper from the nightstand and handed it to Sarah.

"Now," she finally spoke. Her voice was calm and gentle. "What happened? Why were you running from Jareth?"

Jareth? Jareth? Did she think Jareth would do this to her? To ruin her dreams and nightmares since she first overcame the Labyrinth. No... it was someone who wasn't a total asshole and who ‘killed' her family in front of her.

Sarah continued to cry lightly, but not much. "I wasn't running from Jareth. I was invited here by Jareth. It was Barnebus, the royal healer. He's been.... Haunting my dreams ever since I beat Jareth's Labyrinth six years ago. They weren't so bad then, but now...." She sighed and fell backwards on the bed.

"What is your name, my sweet?" the woman asked. My sweet?

"Sarah..."

Sarah took a good look at the woman; light blue eyes changing constantly, her skin was pale, but her cheeks were naturally pink. Her hair was dirty blond and curly. Her curls fell down just beneath her breasts. It was puffy and was glowing was hidden sparkles. She wore a blood-red dress that flowed down. 

Sarah knew who she was now. The infamous Blue Jean to the Underground. Sarah wanted to explode with excited, but calmed herself down immediately. She was, of course, in the presence of a very powerful fae. She didn't know if she should be scared now.

The door then slammed open. Jareth barged in and sighed. "My Sarah. There you are..." Sarah heard screaming and yelling. She looked down to his hand; he was holding his left side that was staining red through his clothes. "Precious, we should leave."

Sarah got up. "What happened, Jareth? What happened? Where is everyone going? Jareth please answer me!" She looked at Blue Jean and saw his sister's eyes in tears. "Help me, please!"

"No, Sarah..." He mumbled.

"Lady, Sarah." Blue interfered before Sarah could reply to Jareth's stupid words. ‘No, Sarah.' C'mon! He's dying! "Sarah, there's a secret passage here. Perethon will be there already. We should really hurry before-"

The screaming got louder and louder. They all ran out the room. Blue Jean held Jareth in her arms like a child with Sarah as a lost puppy chasing its master. They ran left out of the hall, straight down that hall where there were three options to go. Blue struggled on the direction at first, but then headed straight. Sarah opened the door and they ran down. Perethon was just prepared to lock that entrance off before seeing Sarah.

"Come on! Come on!" he urged. Inside there was a long tunnel with black brick walls a few torches. There was also very few people. Sarah assumed it would be the most important faes of all that didn't panic and run away in the trap like the others. 

All of the survivors headed straight down. Sarah looked at her helpless Jareth, dangling from his sister's arms. 

"Will he be okay, Blue Jean?" Sarah whispered. Blue nodded, but yet she cried. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes! Of course... of course."

"OKAY! LET'S STOP HERE." Perethon walked towards Blue and whispered. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes.... But get him away. We both have issues with Barnebus."   
Barnebus? Why the hell are they talking about him? Why? Is he here?

After about an hour or two, the ‘camp' was all fast asleep except for the three; Sarah, Blue Jean, Perethon, and Jareth.

Sarah tried to sleep or a pillow Perethon had given her with a long blanket. Blue placed Jareth beside her and they soon fell asleep together. Blue Jean and Perethon sat together quietly by the fire. Blue Jean fell asleep against the wall and Perethon fell asleep on the floor. 

"I love you." Barnebus said. "I always have. Now that your.... Ex is gone, voila. I'm here." Blue Jean jumped and tried to get away, but there was no use. He took her hair and pulled her up. Barnebus pulled her towards Sarah and Jareth, carefully avoiding the other faes. He pulled out a vial and poured the liquid into Sarah's mouth. "Now, come before I do something I don't want to do."

Barnebus pulled her hair and they vanished into thin air. Magic, of course. No one seemed to realize until morning. 


	10. When To Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah are reunited in most odd times. Everything was great at first, but even the closest of friends can change into someting horrid. Their faith and behavior towrds in each other is lost and shattered. Can they fix it? Or is there nothing worth fixing?

Sarah sat in on the floor wondering whether to get up or not. The same thoughts flustered in her mind; if she were to get up, would they still be there? Will only Jareth be there, waiting for her? Will the faes be there packing up to leave? Was she keeping them from leaving? No... she would never want that. To leave them waiting in a dark, cold, dusty room would be- Gahhh she didn't even know.

Sarah opened her eyes one at a time and got up quietly. All the faes were up, including her precious Goblin King. Although, his face... there was something different. He was... angry. She didn't know why; she just got up. 

"Jareth?" Sarah said concerned for his well being. "What's wrong?"

"Blue Jean," he growled. "She's gone. Kidnapped by that fucking Barnebus character and it's all my fault." He starred at the ground. Jareth knew better than to let all this emotion to take over. "I'm going to miss her. She was a very kind woman."

Sarah couldn't belive her ears. That's it? He's not going to save his own sister? It's fucking pathetic to know that I care more than he does! 

"So that's it? So you're not going to help her? Are you fucking-"

"Watch your tone, thing. Especially in my presence, yet the presence of kings and queens of the Underground. You? No, you're just a human." He growled. How dare she say that? I ought to teach that- that wench a few manners! 

Sarah thought hard on what he said. "Just a human? Is that all I am to you?" Sarah felt a tear fall down her face. She wasn't used to this side of him. She was a fool to think he was kind, compassionate, and her love. No.... he wasn't even close to a friend now. "And don't you fucking look at me like that."

"You are in no position to order me around, Sarah."

"I'm not a beast like you, I'm not from here! I'm from a place where everything is normal and where assholes like you don't juggled balls!" She screamed.

Every fae in the room had their eyes on them. They didn't speak, move, nothing. All except Perethon. He smile was wider than the Chester Cat from Alice in Wonderland. What the fuck is his problem? Why is he starring at me like that?

Perethon stood and lowered his grin. "Good faes of the Underground, I think it's good to say that we can leave the secret passage- well, I think we all know it now." He waited for the faes to chuckle. "If you would be so kind as to follow me out of the castle. I am terribly sorry for what happened today and we will catch this nasty fae to put us in such waste and darkness."

They all cheered his speech. Sarah, for one, did not. Perethon really did creep her out, like Barnebus did on first sight. She did (for respect) clap silently and grinned. 

Perethon walked over to her and put his arm out and bowed. "Would you do me the honor as to walk with me, Sarah?"

Sarah was struck from surprise. She didn't know what to say. She waited for Jareth's response to all this, hoping for a simple ‘she's mine' kind of thing, but... He just walked away. 

"Umm, yes?"

"Lovely. And Sarah, I must say, you are most beautiful. Even in the dark." He said with a menacing smile. Why is she so beautiful? And she's a mortal. Blast! Just her appearance puts me on edge! Alas, what if I didn't have to look only on a pretty face...?

"So," she huffed silently. "How's the wookies? Jareth told me about your kingdom, but not much." Sarah was always awful at starting conversations. She had nothing else to do but- mind she'll regret it; flirt with Perethon. Yes, he did freak her out only with his smile, but she had to get back at Jareth somehow.

Perethon chuckled and pulled her in closer. "Just lovely, dear Sarah. And, dare I say again, you look beautiful."

Blushing and fake giggling was ultimately her thing. Ever since her mother died, Sarah took on her acting career. "Thank you, Perethon. I should add that you look very handsome yourself."

Jareth only observed their conversation, mocking them. He realized the fakeness of her smiles and voice. My precious, what is going on in your pretty little head? His hand held on his wound from the night before and his neck still burned, but he would never ask a woman to take care of him. 

He conjured a crystal and pulled it up to his face. It revealed Sarah's every thought and action. Every memory and regret she'd ever made. Flirting? To make me, the Goblin King, jealous? Ha! You have to do better than just simple words to make jealous of Perethon. Jareth didn't stop there. He scrambled through her regrets. It showed many, many things. Too many for him to understand. Some were just silly things to even think over twice. So... you- you regret coming here, Sarah? Wait... no, you regret fighting with me.... Do- does she hate me? 

Perethon led out of the castle, still arm to arm with Sarah. They were still laughing and whispering things Jareth couldn't make out. It put a sour taste in his mouth.

"Sarah." Jareth growled. Both Perethon and Sarah looked. He bowed and kissed her hand and whispered other things. Sarah walked back to Jareth and stopped before being too close. His face was very red. 

"What's wrong with you?" Sara retorted. She walked away into the carriage waiting for them. Jareth took that as a punch to the face. He practically ran into the carriage and slammed the door.

"How dare you?" he hissed. "First, you try to flirt with my close ally, try to make me jealous. Then you act in such a manner like I'm the bad guy. Anything you would like to say for yourself?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'm not a child. Maybe now that you heard it from me, you'll stop treating me as one."

Jareth took both of her shoulders and shook her. Sarah let out a small cry for help, but there was only Jareth to do the helping. 

"Stop!" Sarah demanded. She pushed him away and was now on the edge of the carriage. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Sarah felt an immediate rush of pain on her cheek. Did he just... slap me? How fucking dare he! 

"What the-"

"I reminded you many times about your tongue. Such language is a disgrace. You should be very sorry for your behavior."

  
The remaining time in the carriage was quiet without a doubt. They had utterly nothing to talk about. They were both out of their minds upset and it made them both crazy. Sarah shrugged in her uncomfortable dress and let out a loud sigh. It's going to feel like an eternity with him... 

Finally, they reached the Goblin City. Jareth ran inside, leaving Sarah tumbling behind him. 

"Jareth!" He heard her cry, but said nothing. "Please stop. We- we can settle this like-"

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Leave me alone. Now"

"No, we can talk. We still have time-"

"GO! I have no concern of you! GO, NOW!" 

A tear fell down her rosy cheeks. He didn't- what? How could he even- no! how could he? What did I even do? Am I that bad? 

Sarah ran from the Jareth, abandoning her shoes, and to the front door. He only watched in self pity and walked away. She fell to the floor and covered her eyes. He didn't get too far without hearing her faint cries.

"Open the fucking door, Jareth!" she cried. "I have to get out of here, open up! Fuck, Jareth! Jareth! Open the fucking.... Fuck..." Sarah sat in what seemed to be a river of tears. Never, without a doubt, had she ever heard his say such cruel things. She never saw his true form; aggressiveness, cruelness, and hatred.

Why? Why does everyone I love turn back on me?! Am I that disgusting and hated by everyone? Why... Sarah was lost, still trying to find reality. She wanted to escape for a while, to let things cool down, but how? The door was locked and probably won't open. Hey, idiot, Her conscious groaned teasingly. If you were to ever stop crying like a child we both know you are, you would come to realize that there's a gallery in Jareth's room. If you look down it, there are numerous vines that I come to believe is strong and dependable. Climb down to wherever you want to go. But be careful, me. We have no clue where we are to go in the first place.

With that said she got up and ran up the stairs. Why did she feel so awake? Why did the thought of breaking numerous rules that he, the Goblin King, laid down before her? She hadn't the slightest clue. Whatever it is to be when she reached the bottom, she knew it would be better than staying trapped in a place where no one gives a fuck.

She stood frozen before the night sky. Once again, her thoughts took the better of her; was it safe? Was there any goblins waiting for her down there as a trap? Did the Goblin King already know of her means of escaping? Was he on his way now to stop her? When she gets on the vines, will Jareth push her down? Usually her thoughts action took in consideration, but not this time. It was too late.

By the time her thoughts settled, she was already half way down. She nearly fell to her down once or twice caused to her long dress, but she held strong to her position. Her feet were now touching the soil. She played with her feet for a sort time until a gang of three came marching before her.  
They shouted out things which she didn't really listen. They said ‘eh, lady? what are you doing there?' or ‘does the goblin king know where you are?' or even ‘I'm gonna tell on you!'. 

Sarah ran out of the Goblin City and through the gate. Her breathing became more rough and quickened, but she didn't mind at all. The only thing that kept her down was her aching feet. She slowed her running pace to a complete stop against a wall. She slid her back until she finally sat. She calmed down her breathing and chuckled.

"Sarah Williams," she chuckled. "The only girl in history of the Underground that wanted to leave the Goblin City..." Sarah giggled like a school girl. "I wonder when someone will find me..." 

"How about now?" Perethon watched her jump and chuckled. "Well, well... The mighty Sarah Williams afraid of the dark, now?" He teased her. 

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of the things lurking in the dark..." she spat. Perethon chuckled some more and bent down in front of her. His knees were pinned her arms to the ground; she couldn't move. "Don't move..." he purred on her soft skin.

Perethon licked the side of her face and watched as she twitched and struggled as much as she could afford. He kissed alongside her face, leaving her struck frozen in time, but that all came apart when he began to rip her dress slowly then faster as he lowered.

"What?! What are you fucking doing?! Please stop! What did I do to you!? Why?!" She cried. Literately, real tears streamed down her face. She only feared that she'd drown on them.

"Because... because I want to." He purred mischievously. "You are quite a view that I only want to see more of..."

He took off her bra and threw it away. He starred with the most wicked grin to see her bare breasts. His hands wandered all over them. She moaned, but she wouldn't give in. He was absolutely, without a doubt raping her. She can't feel good to finally be touched by a rapist.... Can she? He bent down and ducked on her right breast.

"Stop..." he moaned. 

"Ah, but you like it, don't you?" he teased. He then turned to the other breast and did the same. His hands still wandered around her breasts in circular motion. Finally he stopped. Sarah was relieved to think it was all over. No... He then kissed slowly down to her panties.

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop!" she screamed. She can't feel good. It isn't right to be touched by a man who was thought, for a second, to be a friend. This only made Perethon continue. Sarah pushed, shoved, squirmed, shrugged; he just wouldn't get it.

"Sarah," he got up, not even caring about the girl who was lying helplessly on the ground. "You talk too much. This is a warning." He took out a whip and hit it hard on the ground. "When will you ever keep you mouth shut?" 

  



End file.
